


Red, Will You Marry Me?

by desicat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desicat/pseuds/desicat
Summary: Hey Roman don't you know you should not proposed when you're handcuffed. One-Shot
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick, Weiss Schnee/Adam Taurus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Red, Will You Marry Me?

"Never thought you the type to have me handcuffed in a hotel."

"We're in the basement-"

"I'm into it if you are."

"Ironwood asked me to wait here until his soldiers can get you into custody."

"You seem a little sad Red."

"It's surreal that me hunting you is almost over. At least it's in time for Yang's wedding."

"I'd like to change how we have been doing things. I've a proposal in fact."

"I knew you'd try to sweet talk your way out of this Torchwick."

"Red, Will you marry me?"

…

"Red, I assume those are giggles of delight."

"I-I didn't expect that Torchwick. I'm going to double check that I got all your lockpicks."

"There's nothing up my sleeve. I will say your diligence is an excellent quality in a wife."

"I know you're not serious."

"The only times I've been more serious are well the times I tried to kill you."

"You're only asking because I caught you."

"Other way around."

"I only caught you because you wanted to propose?"

"Precisely."

"You're a criminal."

"When was the last time you saw me do something illegal? It was before being eaten by a griffon. I'm retired."

"I saw you pickpocket a child."

"I didn't rob her, I did that to get your attention. Do you honestly think I would do petty crimes? I'm not 12 anymore."

"So many questions."

"Knowing the Altas government, we have time."

"How did you survive?"

"The Grimm that ate me? After a few rounds from my M4 carbine he lost his lunch."

"You know your guns?"

"What kind of question is that? I designed Melodic Cudgel based on the Pfeifer Zeliska."

"Anyone can see that. I just assumed you had a skilled henchman."

"No one works on my baby other than me. There is a new scope released to the public that would work well with Crescent Rose."

"I know, I've just not found the time."

"You've not given me the answer you know."

"Oh gods, we're still on that."

"Didn't realize we drifted."

"You really want to hear me say no."

"Incorrect, I want to hear you say yes."

"I'll play along for a moment. How can I trust you're serious?"

"Check my inside jacket pocket."

…

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Did you just lean into it? Now that is a pretty blush. I'm glad you like the ring."

"How does it fit? How do you know my style?"

"I pay attention, I know what you like. You remember when you were buying a necklace for Yang. The jeweler insisted on taking your ring size."

"That was Neo! Okay then why do you want to marry me?"

"You're my equal, after all these years I couldn't shake you. I've genuinely tried, created a few new tricks. You're just as smart as me. Plus in these past few years we haven't gotten sick of eachother."

"This is probably the first conversation we've actually had Torchwick."

"Red, it's going well, don't you think?"

"Ugh, why do you think I'd consider marrying you?"

"You're twin sister is-"

"Twin?"

"Yang, you two went to beacon together so I assumed. Adopted sister?"

"I went to Beacon early, when I was 15."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize that I'm almost a decade older than you."

"You want to rescind your offer now?"

"I wasn't grooming you if that is what you're thinking, sicko."

"Oh I'm the sicko?"

"I didn't see you as a partner until after you found out I was alive. You're 24 and I'm 32, my offer still stands. How did you get into beacon so early?"

"I impressed Ozpin with our first fight."

"I've helped you with your education, certainly that is a point in my favor?"

"You were robbing a dust shop."

"Again, I've retired."

"Weren't you with Neo?"

"I don't know how you do things in the Patch, I've no interest in my sister. Besides, she's been dating Blake."

"Nope, Blake has been seeing Leo Dichrome...Oh."

"You do realize who Yang is engaged to?"

"Mercurian Kuro."

"Name ring any bells?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mercury Black."

"Is every member of my team dating a criminal?!"

"Who is Ice Queen with?"

"Adam Taurus."

"He literally has her company logo branded into his face."

"Yeah, I don't think either one of them are comfortable with it either."

"Can anyone be okay with that dynamic? But isn't this nice gossiping about our friends."

"I guess so... You haven't really answered my question, Why would I marry you?"

"Have I peaked your interest?"

"Roman."

"I like how you say my first name, even frustrated. To answer your question we balance each other."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm hopelessly pessimistic and have zero faith in the goodness of humans."

"You're making an excellent case for yourself."

"You wear sarcasm beautifully. You are pathologically hopeful, it's gotten you hurt. My negativity has brought me to missing out on some good things. Together we make a reasonable human being."

…

"Red?"

"Do you even know my name?"

"Ruby Rose, what a ridiculous question."

"You've never called me Ruby."

"Red is a nickname. A term of endearment now."

"Torchwick, what happens if I say no."

"Ah well I escape with the assistance of my sister. We continue this hot game of cat and mouse for as long as you wish."

"If I say yes?"

"You let me go, make an excuse to the military that I evaded you. We can meet up in Patch, I can finally discard this disguise."

"Have I not actually seen how you look?"

"Correct, does that make a difference in your answer?"

"No it doesn't and I can't believe I'm saying this. Yes Roman, I will marry you."

…

"Roman, how did you get out of the cuffs?"

"Ruby, I may be retired, but I'm still the best."

…

"Did you order room service in this basement?"

"Either we would be celebrating or I would take the bottle and drown my sorrows."

"This is going to be a long engagement Roman."

"Whatever you say, future Mrs Torchwick."

"I shouldn't take your name. What do you think about merging our names?"

"Mr. and Mrs. TorchRose?"

"That sounds like we're committing arson."

"Not my favorite crime."

"Well I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Oh, would you hand me my scroll. I don't want Neo shiving her future sister-in-law."


End file.
